The bat and the fox Year I
by Kiseki Fox Goddess of the Moon
Summary: Two girls from the states receive letters that they are accepted to Hogwarts. Embark on this adventure with destiny and miracle as they discover friends and adventure in this cute story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter

It was a bright and sunny day in Long Beach California, this is where we find a young girl by the name of Miracle walking down the street. This young Hispanic looking girl had a whistle around her neck and was carrying her backpack. the girl, Miracle, was walking in a kind of skip when, she noticed something weird, there was an owl flying toward her...and it wasn't slowing down.

~Miracle's P.O.V~

~What the hell?~ i looked at the retarded animal as it came toward me at top speed. "Oh shit!" i said as i jumped out of the way, before the owl could attack me. "God you stupid TARD-NUGGET! Watch where your going!" i yelled, spinning around.

The owl was getting up, from where it had crashed, it turned to me; A look of murder upon its feathery face. "um...nice birdie?" i slowly started to back away from the deranged bird. I mean COME ON! owl's were supposed to sleep during the day! not attack poor unsuspecting girls!

The owl flew high into the sky and then, came barreling straight toward me! "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" of course i screamed and started running. I knew my house was closer then my brothers but, it was Friday and i was staying at my brothers house. So of course i made a U-turn running past the flustered bird ad straight toward my brothers house.

I ran as fast as i possibly could, i got to my brothers apartment complex, ran straight up the stairs, got the key from under the welcome mat(it was supposed to look cheerful with the tropical birds but, in my opinion, looked tacky) , unlocked the door, ran inside, slammed the door, locked it, and collapsed in exhaustion.

After catching my breath i looked over at the door expecting to see the evil non-nocturnal owl, instead i saw a letter. The envelope was thick, like there was a lot of paper in it. The address was made out in green. The strange thing is there wasn't a stamp.

Ms.M. Gutierrez

The Apartment Upstairs

Ocean Ave.

Long Beach, California

United States

~OK...Weird~i thought as i turned it over, there was a purple wax seal with animals on it. It looked really fancy. ~WHOA~ i was surprised someone would send an average 10 year old(i turned 11 on October 26) girl such a fancy letter. I was wondering if i should open it when i heard a flapping noise coming from the kitchen. i got up and went to check it out.

What do you know, the crazy owl was back!

" What do you want! crazy!"i shouted at it. It gave me a sad and hurt look. "...FINE! but if you attack me, it's on bird!" i stomped over to the kitchen window to let the bird in. it flew in with a delighted hoot. I went over to the pantry and got some bread out. "You better be happy you dumb bird!" i put the bread in the toaster. well we, me and the bird, waited for the toast, i decided to look inside the envelope. I pulled out the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Gutierrez

We are Pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

**Minerva Mcgonagall**

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

...*POP*...

~well there goes the toast~i thought, walking on shaking legs to get the toast out of the toaster, then i handed it to the bird. "HOOT" the bird looked at me like i was an idiot. "what? You no like toast birdie?" i cooed in a baby voice. I saw Shirley, what i had decided to call the owl, looking at something. "whats up?" i asked, turning, to my left, peeking from under the counter, was a little white mouse.

"AWWWW!" it was soooo cute! Then out of nowhere Shirley swooped, grabbed the poor mousy, and ate it, all in less then 15 seconds. "NO! Shirley how could you!" i was glaring at her, she looked so smug! "you know what! forget you!" i shouted, munching on the forgotten toast. hm...i think i was supposed to write that mc-whatever lady back. i walked to my corner, where i tore a piece of paper from my notebook and promptly wrote:

i will be there!

-Miracle. G

I tied it to Shirley's leg and let her out. ~hope she gets home safe~ i thought returning to the living room. "well no use worrying" i said to myself, plopping down on the sofa. The only thing i had to worry about was convincing my mom to let me go.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter

it was a rainy day in Elkhart where we find our other girl, that goes by the name Destiny Moore. She looks like she is having a good nap in her bed. She is wearing a pink t-shirt, with a long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath. She also has a pair of black jeans on, and a pair of black chucks off to the side of her bed. She starts to wake up because of an annoying tapping on her window. She looks up and, right in front of her window, is a black owl.

~Destiny's p.o.v.~

~wow~ I thought looking at the beautiful creature. I got up to open my window. The owl flew in and dropped a letter at my feet. I looked at the owl. "wait here beautiful" I whispered as I slowly snuck to my door. I ventured into the kitchen, no one was at home, my mom was at work and my brother was hanging with his friends. I got some checks mix and poured it into a bowl. I then proceeded to run to my room and tried to get the bird to eat it. "come on, its cheese flavored!" I said grinning. I think the bird trusted me, because it started chowing down. I looked to the forgotten letter at my feet. I sat down Indian style and started to look over my letter. On the front it said...

Ms. D. Moore

The smallest room on the right

Northwood Manor

Elkhart

Indiana

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of some kind of yellow paper. Turning it over I saw a purple wax seal, it was of a bunch of different animals surrounding a big H. I pulled out the letter...

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Moore

We are Pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

**Minerva Mcgonagall**

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"KYAAAAAAA!" after I was done screaming out my excitement I looked up at the now flustered bird. "OH MY GAWD! I cant believe it! I'm a witch...that didn't sound too good...I'm MAGICAL!" I got up and walked over to my mirror. "ya...I'm Magical" I wasn't sure if my mom was gonna let me go or not but I got a piece of paper from my binder and wrote,

Dear Mrs. Mcgonagall

I would be honored to attend Hogwarts

-Destiny Moore

I got an envelope, put my letter in, wrote Hogwarts on it, then I approached the beautiful owl. I held my letter out to the, still munching, owl. Even though the owl was still eating, she immediately looked up when I reached out the letter. The owl yanked the letter out of my hand and quickly flew out the window. I ran to my window and stuck my head out looking for her. All I could see was a small black speck. ~DAMN! That bird is fast!~ was my last thought before I went back to my nap, a smile upon my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter

~Miracle's P.O.V.~

it had been about two days since Shirley had left. I was on my way home. ~i have no idea how I'm gonna do this...hey mom! I'm a witch!...no way she would take me to a hospital faster then I could say Hogwarts~ as I musing over how to break it to mom I didn't notice eddy till he called out. "Hey Miracle!" eddy was my next door neighbor he was like nine or something, but he was still pretty cool for a kid. I waved a hello. "hey eddy, is my mom home yet?" I asked. "yup, she just got home" he said. "alright see you later" I replied starting toward my house. "alright see ya!" he waved, walking back inside. I went straight home, upon entering I saw my mom. It looked loke she was passed out on our futon. Me and mom lived in a small apartment, no rooms. Just a small living room with a futon and a one channel T.V. In it. A walkway , that we called a kitchen, with a stove , sink, and fridge. Then our small, spider infested, bathroom. I put my backpack in my corner then I walked to our bathroom. I cautiously walked in with a bug squishier, my sandal, upon entering I saw two spiders near my destination. So I put the smack down on their evil, hairy butts!...*SQUISH*...*SQUISH*... "ugh!" I let out a shudder after making sure the coast was clear, I went to our small mirror and started to take my hair out of the braids my brother had put them in. once that was all done, I went to go check on my mom. She was still snoring away! I knew that I was going to have to wait for her to wake up, she had been working very hard lately, so I left her a note that I would be outside playing if she needed me. I then went out back to our apartment complexes sad excuse for a playground, which really just consisted of a small rickety swing, I sat on the swing and prepare for a very long wait.

~An Hour and a Half later~

My friend Ruby had come outside and we had been pretending we were on safari when I realized it had gotten late already and I should probably head home. I waved to ruby as I left, we had agreed to play tomorrow. I went inside to the smell of cooking steaks! "hey mom!" I shouted going to my bag to unpack. "hey lover, what would you rather have? Carrots or Asparagus?" she asked "ASPARAGUS!" it was my moms fault that I loved the green vegetable that everyone else seemed to dislike. I was almost finished unpacking when I pulled out my Hogwarts letter. ~oh crap! Almost forgot!~ "hey mom?" "hmm?" she answered."i have something important to tell you after dinner!" I said peeking around our one small dresser to get a glimpse of her reaction. "mm kay lover" she then gave me one of her smiles and it had me thinking maybe it wouldn't be so hard to tell her.

~After Dinner~

"what did you want to talk about lover?" my mom asked once we had finished dinner. "oh!...well" I hesitantly pulled the letter out from behind me. I handed it to my mother, who looked at it curiously. I fidgeted as she read the letter her eyes widening a fraction as she went over it. "um.. I already sent a reply telling them I would attend" I said looking down. My mother looked at me then, burt into laughter. I was so confused. " is this your guy's idea of a joke? Nice try!" my mom said once she had calmed down a bit."b-but mom...it's not..." I said whispering the last part. At first her face showed her shock then she looked like she was gonna puke. "oh god...i need to sit down" she whispered "mom...you are sitting" my mom looked me in the eye. "...do you really want to go?" she asked searching my eyes for something. "yes! I would love to go!" I exclaimed. "then who am I to stop you?" she said, a smile slowly appearing on her face. "THANK YOU MOMMY!" I launched myself at her and hugged the life out of her. She hugged me back with just as much force. "well I better call your father to see if he can give me some money so you can have proper school supplies" my mother was a proud woman who hated to ask for money, I knew it must take a lot of love for her to put her pride aside so I could go to a school of magic! We cleaned up and went to bed. I went to bed hugging my mother happiness thrumming through me.


End file.
